1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an engine control system for a construction machine, and more particularly to an engine control system for a construction machine such as a hydraulic excavator wherein a hydraulic pump is rotatively driven by a diesel engine to drive hydraulic actuators by a hydraulic fluid delivered under pressure from the hydraulic pump, thereby performing work intended.
2. Description of the Related Art
A construction machine such as a hydraulic excavator generally includes at least one variable displacement hydraulic pump rotatively driven by a diesel engine for driving a plurality of actuators, and the diesel engine is controlled in injected fuel amount depending on a preset target revolution speed for control of the revolution speed. Conventionally, there are known two primary methods for setting the engine target revolution speed.